Incisions, lacerations or other wounds requiring dressings can vary greatly in length. Such wounds are preferably covered by a waterproof, vapor-permeable membrane to promote the healing process. Although a wide range of conformable film dressings are known in the art, currently there exists no wound dressing which is readily adaptable for use in connection with wounds having varying lengths which are free of adhesive on or in the wound area.